Kyoya's engament
by tennison
Summary: The host club visits another high schools spring festival, to watch the music clubs concert. It is there they meet a young girl named Lillian Elric. What causes her to run away when Kyoya introduces himself, you will have to read and see. Sorry I suck at summarys. please read and review thank you.
1. The meeting

I don't own Ouran High School Host club, as well as I don't own the songs used in this chapter. Also this is the only chapter that will have "singing"

* * *

Haruhi was sitting by the window in the 3rd floor music room looking at a flyer when suddenly, "HARU-CHAN!" honey yelled while flinging himself into her lap and giving her a hug before scooting over so he was sitting next to her on the couch.

"What is that you are looking at Haru-chan?" Haruhi just sat there for a moment trying to figure out what he was talking about when she suddenly realized she still had the flyer in her hand. "Oh… this it's nothing really just a flyer for the Ouran High School's spring festival." During the little exchange the rest of the host club had gathered around to see what was going on.

"Were you going to go Haruhi?" Tamaki had asked

Haruhi grimaced at the question knowing if she said yes they would want to go with her, but if she lied and they found she would never hear the end of it. While she sat there contemplating what she should say Hikaru and taken the flyer from her hand and was now reading it out loud to the other.

_The Ouran High School would like to invite you to come down to our spring festival. There will be games, food, artwork and so much more. The main event this year will be our music club who will be throwing a concert as a farewell to one of their own Lillian Elric. Hope to see you there! _

'Hmmm… oh yeah that's right that's why I wanted to go I wanted to see Lillian perform. People say she has the voice of an angel.' Haruhi was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that everyone was staring at her waiting for her answer.

"Ummm… Haruhi?" honey asked while shaking her shoulder a bit, bringing Haruhi back to reality.

"Oh yeah sorry what's up?" She asked

"Well we had asked if you were going to go to the festival, and you kind of spaced out on us. So are you going to go?" asked Kaoru

'Well might as well tell them it's not like they won't find out anyway.' "Yes I am. I was going to go Friday." The moment she told them she was going was the moment she instantly regretted it. All at once they were talking about how fun it was going to be to go to a commoner's festival and see how different there were from theirs. 'Damn_ rich people.'_ Haruhi shook her head and walked over to wear Mori and Kyoya were leaning against the wall.

"Does this mean you guys are going to then?" Haruhi asked looking back and forth between the two. After both had nodded their heads she walked away sighing '_why did I have to bring that flyer?' _

The rest of the week had gone by in a flash and the next thing Haruhi know is that it is Friday. The host club had informed everyone that they would not be open today, that way everyone could go home to get ready to go to the festival.

Haruhi had just finished getting dressed when a _knock knock _came from the front door. She walked out of her room to go open the door and was greeted by the entire host club.

"What the hell! I thought we were just going to meet up at the school, why are you all here?"

"Is that what you are going to wear?" asked Hikaru

A tic mark appeared above Haruhi left eye at his remark. But decided to just leave it alone she started to usher everyone out of her house and down to the awaiting limo. '_Great just what I wanted to do bring attention to us.'_ Not too long after everyone had piled into the car they had arrived in front of Ouran High School. Haruhi looked down at her watch and figure they had about an hour and a half before Lillian's last performance that should be plenty of time to have a look around. So she looked back at the guys still with looking as if they had stepped into a different world. With a sigh she said

"So there is about an hour and a half before the last music club performance and I really want to see it. So why don't we all just have a look around for a bit and then we will meet up over by the stage?"

Sadly for her no one wanted to split up so she was stuck with them the whole night. So they went around to the different booths and tried the different food that the clubs were selling, before finally making their way over to the stage. Haruhi being so small was able to wiggle her way to the very front of the crowed without too much fuss. The rest of the host club soon followed after having a bit harder of a time making it through the crowd.

Not too long after they got to the stage the main lights were dimmed and the lights on the stage turned on, and a young man with short brown hair, wearing faded torn up jeans, black convers, and a forest green shirt stepped onto the stage.

"**Welcome to this final concert of the festival and the last performance by Lillian Elric in Ouran High School. It has been a pleasure performing for you this week and we hope you enjoy the final two songs that we have prepared for you. So without further ado I would like to welcome to the stage Lillian!"**

Cheers erupted from the crowd all around us as Lillian stepped out onto the stage. There was a collected gasp from the host club as they final caught a glimps of the person who was causing such fuss. And with one look at her you could see why she was standing there is a halter top black dress that stopped half way down her thighs, with a pair of thigh high black boots. She had scarlet red hair but the most striking thing of all was her eyes. They are a blue so light that they almost looked white. To Haruhi she was beautiful and from the reactions the host club gave she could tell they thought so too.

She gave the crowed a smile and started to speak, " So I hope it ok with all of you but the first song is a slow song and it's called 'Almost is never enough' and the second is more upbeat and is called 'The way'. I hope you like them." And with that the music started up and a beautiful melody started playing from the band.

I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie

And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms

And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

At this point the young man who introduced Lillian stepped up next to her and started to sing his part of the song. Haruhi couldn't believe what she was hearing, because she had to admit she agreed with the people that said she sang like an angel, and when you added the young man's voice to hers it was breath taking.

If I could change the world overnight  
There'd be no such thing as goodbye  
You'd be standing right where you were  
And we'd get the chance we deserve

Try to deny it as much as you want  
But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

Almost, almost is never enough  
We were so close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms

And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby  
Almost, baby, is never enough, baby  
You know

And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

Almost, almost is never enough (is never enough, babe)  
We were so close to being in love (so close)  
If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you (babe)  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms

And we almost, we almost knew what love was (baby)  
But almost is never enough

Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby  
Almost is never enough baby  
You know

The crowd started to cheer once again for her performance, and right along with them was the host club. I have to admit I never thought they would get so worked up over a commoner, but that really was a great performance. Not too long after the crowed started to cheer the next song started up. The two on stage got ready to perform once again as the backup dancers hurried to get on stage.

[Intro: Lillian]  
I love the way, you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way, you make me feel  
I love it, I love it

[Verse 1: male singer]  
Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not?  
I ain't a player, I just crush a lot

Lillian had made her way down to the crowd and had stopped in front of Kyoya and reached for his hand and tried to pull him up to the stage. At first he resisted but the second she turned around and gave him puppy dog eyes that put Tamaki's to shame. He gave in and followed her up onto the stage. Where he stood awkwardly while she sang to him.

[Lillian]  
You give me that kinda something  
Wanted all the time, needed every day  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100  
Never get enough, I can't stay away

If you want, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it, babe  
I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way  
(I love the way)  
Baby I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way, the way you love

Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping when you put your lips on mine  
And honey … ain't a question, (question)  
Boy I know just what you like

So If you want, I got it, I got it every day  
Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all there babe  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it, babe  
I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way  
(I love the way)  
Baby I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way, the way you love

After mouthing thank, she walked Kyoya over to the stairs where he quickly rejoinder the rest of the host club.

[Verse 3: Male singer]  
Uh, I make it feel so fine, I make it feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely, so you're sleeping in mine  
You come and watch a movie with me  
"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that groovy  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you, I'm not gon' get bored of  
But baby you're an adventure so let me come and explore you

So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got it bad boy, must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care this is it babe  
I don't want another way to feel you next to me  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way  
(I love the way)  
I love the way  
Baby I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way, the way I love you  
The way I love you  
The way I love you  
The way I love you uh, uh uh yeah  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
The way I love you

The crowed applauded and whistled while the music club waved goodbye and thanked the crowd for their support. The host club had started to walk away when all of a sudden they heard someone calling to them.

"Wait please just a moment." Turning around they saw Lillian heading in their direction. A moment later she was standing in front of them with a huge smile on her face.

"I just wanted to say thank you for being a good sport, I also wanted to apologize for using the puppy dog eyes I was running out of time and didn't want to have to try someone else. " She said to Kyoya while bending over into a bow. "It's quite all right trust me I have been in worst situation thanks to him." Kyoya replied while pointing at Tamaki.

"Ok well thank you anyway. Oh where are my manners I am Lillian Elric, and who might all of you be?"

"Well this is Tamaki Suoh, the twins are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, then we have Haruhi Fujioka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takasshi Morinozuka." Kyoya introduced everone before turning to himself and giving a slit smile before saying," and I am Kyoya Ootori."Lillian's eyes widened as he introduced himself, and before anyone could ask her if something was wrong she shook her head and bowed all while saying, "I-I-I-I'm sorry I just forgot that there was something I'm supposed to go do. if you all will please excuse me." And with that she turned and left without another word.

Leaving the host club to all think the same thing.

'_What just happened?'_


	2. second encounter

**I do not own Ouran High school host club.**

* * *

Lillian's POV

Lillian was making her way through the crowd trying to get as far away from the awkward situation that she had found herself in.

'_OH MY GOD! Out of everyone I could have chosen it had to have been him. Seriously what are the odd that Kyoya Ootori would be at a public high schools Spring fair? And the worst part about the whole situation is that I ran away from him the second I realized who he was. Yep great first impression I made on him. Gosh he probably thinks I'm some weirdo now.' _

Lillian was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going until it was to late. She bumper right into someone. _Thump. _ Soon after she braced herself for the impact that she was sure was going to hurt. She soon realized that the pain she was waiting for never came. It was then she noticed that there was something around her waist. Looking up she found herself staring into a pair of grey eyes.

It took her a moment to realize who she had ran into and soon started to giggle. As the man started to release her from his tight hold Lillian asked,

"Man Damien, what is it with you and always being in my way?" She asked playfully

"I think the better question is how many more times are you going to fall for me?" Damien said while giving her one of his signature grins and a wink. Lillian playfully smacked his arm, and started walking towards the car she knew Damien had driven to pick her up.

"Hold up a minute Lils are you going to tell me why you were so oblivious to the world just a moment ago, or am I going to have to tell Dimitri what happened?"

Lillian flinched at the mention of being told on to Dimitri. He was always nagging at her about how she needed to pay more attention to her surroundings because one of these days she is going to get really hurt, blah blah blah. '_Stupid Damien being a tattle tale. Man he can be such a pain.'_

"You know technically you work for me so I really don't have to tell you anything." Damien just stood there with his arms crossed staring at her knowing all too well that she would give in just because she didn't want him to say anything to Dimitri. "Fine, can I at least tell you in the car on the way home please." Damien nodded his head as he walked off with a slight grin on his face knowing all too well who waited for them in the car.

Host Club POV

The host club stood there with their mouths hanging open except Mori and Kyoya of course staring after Lillian. Haruhi was the first to come out of the trance they were in and turned to the others and asked "What just happened, why did she run away like that?" Soon after the twins came to "Yeah Kyoya have you ever met her before?" they asked together.

"To answer your questions I have no idea what just happened or why she ran away like she did. And no I can't say I have met her. What is curious though is Lillian isn't a very popular name here but I do recall there being an heir to the Sohma legacy whose first name is Lillian, but that young ladies last name was Elric. Curious" Kyoya replied while crossing one arm over his chest the other bringing is hand to his chin. _'Hmmmm…. I think I am going to have to do a little digging on this_.'

The others stood there watching Kyoya wondering if he was going to fill them in on what was going on in his head. After a moment of complete silence the others just shrugged and gave up.

"Well it's getting late we should probably head home. There isn't really a point just standing here doing nothing." Haruhi said as she turned around and started walking. They had parked a block away so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. So she wanted to get ahead start. The others followed shortly after and soon everyone was in the limo headed home.

Lillian's POV

Lillian got to the car first and instead of waiting for Damien to open the door for her she opened it up and slide in. As she was about to shut the door Damien and grabbed it and started to slide in after her. "Ummm...Damien…shouldn't you… you know be in the front seat driving?" she asked him. At that Damien busted out laughing. Lillian sat there confused waiting for him to answer her but since he couldn't stop laughing he pointed a finger to who was in the driver seat. Lillian wanting to see why he thought her question was so funny followed the direction he was pointing and as soon as she saw who was staring back at her she wished she hadn't even gotten in the car.

There in the front seat was the one person that at this very moment she didn't want to see…Dimitri.

'_Damn it Damien I am so going to kill you later. Stupid jerk_.' Lillian turned her attention back to Damien, emitting a very dark aura. At the sight of her glare Damien quickly stopped laughing and inched as far away as possible trying to escape her wrath. '_Damn...I'm going to pay for that in training later.' _Damien shivered at the thought scared him.

Dimitri cleared his thought to get their attention and asked "So how was the festival?" Lillian then told both men all about the festival and everything that happened during and after her performance. Once done silence fell between them before Dimitri broke the silence, "You know your grandmother isn't going to be happy about how you reacted to him."

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know who he was! You know I have been here two years and I have never even seen a picture. So excuse me for not know who he was. Man you guys act like I meant to act like an idiot in front of him. I freaked ok my bad." Lillian snapped back.

Dimitri just shook his head at her reply. The rest of the car ride was driven in silence. Since neither men wanted to piss Lillian off anymore then she already was.

The rest of the weekend went without a hitch. She was able to pay Damien back during their sparing match, which she totally kicked his but in, and she was also able to get Dimitri off her back about her little mess up with Mr. Ootori.

So sadly it was now Monday and Lillian was all dressed and ready for her first day at her new school. She walked over to Damien to see if he was ready to go but soon got irritated with him when he just had to open his mouth, "So you ready to go and make a fool of yourself again?"

"You know it sounds to me that you didn't get you butt kicked enough the other day, do we need to have another sparing match?"

Damien ran and hid behind Dimitri while he just shook his head and said," That is enough Lillian women of your bloodline shouldn't be fighting." Dimitri then turned on his heel and looked right at Damien and said, "And you, seriously grow a pair why do you let her get to you like that."

Before Damien could say anything Lillian cut him off, "Excuse me. First off Dimitri the two of you for one work for me and two you guys are only three years older than I am so stop ordering me around. And to top it all off you the hell do you think trained you guys in martial arts! OH wait that's right I did, so quite trying to dictate what I can do!" With her final words out of her mouth she spun on her heel and walked out of the door.

Damien and Dimitri stood there for a moment in silence processing what just happened. This being the first time she has ever gone off of them before neither really knew how to react. So after a few minutes passed they gave up on trying making sense of the situation and followed Lillian out the door.

**Kyoya's pov**

Monday came all to soon for Kyoya but as he dragged himself out of bed to get ready for school he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen today at school. So he picked up his pace a bit and headed to the shower. Thirty minutes later Kyoya was showered and dressed and was heading out the door for school.

Kyoya had just stepped out of the car when he was bombarded by Tamaki and Honey. With Mori following not to far behind.

"Hey Kyoya have you heard there is a new student starting today! Can you believe it." They both said in unison as they stood there waiting to see what Kyoya's reaction would be to the news. As usual it was his same emotionless expression as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and replied, "No, I didn't know there would be a new student coming today, and to top it off I'm really not that interested." Kyoya looked up to see the others just staring at him. He shrugged it off and headed to his homeroom, class would be starting soon and he didn't want to be late just because of those two.

Not to long after Kyoya sat down the bell rang and the teacher came in and asked everyone for their attention.

"Well good morning class I have some news for you all. I assume that most have you have heard that Ouran Academy had a new student starting today." Whispers began around the classroom until the teacher tapped his pen against his desk to get everyone's attention again before he began to speak once more, "Now that I have your attention again I would like you all to welcome our new student." He turned towards the door and told the new student they could come in now.

Just out of curiosity Kyoya looked up from his textbook just in time to see a young girl with scarlet red hair and the lightest blue eyes he had ever seen. And for the first time he was surprised.

"Please introduce yourself if you don't mind." Said the teacher

"Hello, my name is Lillian Sohma-Elric. I am the daughter of Warren Elric and Mira Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet everyone." She said with a smile on her face and a small tilt of her head. Mr. Brown then began to look around the room to see where they had placed the empty desk. It was then that Kyoya realized that the desk he was looking for was the one to his right.

It was at that moment Mr. Brown turned to Lillian and said," Well Miss Elric why don't you take the seat over by Mr. Ootori."

Lillian's eyes shot up as she looked over to him and slowly followed his hand to the spot that he was gesturing to. And just for a moment their eyes met and the room went silent around them. It was in that moment that he realized that even after all the digging he had done he had come up empty in the end. But hearing her just now meant that his initial assumption was correct.

'_So she is the heir to the Sohma legacy. Things just got a little more interesting.'_

* * *

___Thank you for reading sorry its starting off a little slow. This is the first story I have written and I'm still trying to get the hang of it. Please R&R all reviews are welcome. thanks again._


	3. answers

**I do not own Ouran High school host club.**

* * *

Lillian's pov

Lillian got over her shock quickly and walked over to her seat. The entire class was talking now and trying to get her attention. Seeing as they weren't going to get much work done Mr. Brown decided to give the class a free period so they could get to know Lillian a bit more.

Lillian was soon swarmed by everyone in the class room all trying to ask her questions. Lillian held up her hand in front of herself "umm guys, I would love to answer everyone's questions but do you guys think you could ask one at a time it's kind of hard to hear?" She asked. At this everyone that was around her started to quiet down.

I girl with short brown hair and brown eyes looked at her and asked timidly, "So where did you move here from? I'm not trying to sound rude or anything but you don't really look Japanese."

"Well I might not look it but I am half my mother was Japanese, and I actually moved here from Costa Luna two years ago." Lillian replied

"So if you moved here two years ago then why is it you are just now attending Ouran academy?" asked a boy sitting in the back of the crowed.

"That's because I was attending Ouran High School, and before anyone ask why. The answer is simple I wanted to actually enjoy not having to try to impress someone to make them like me. I was just able to be myself."

"Then why did you transfer now? And the same boy from before

"Well…. That... that's because… my mom she arranged for me to marry someone that goes here and I made a promise to her that I would attend Ouran academy."

Silence fell upon the classroom, but it didn't take long for the questions to start back up again. So they sat there asking question after question until Mr. Brown came back in and told everyone it was time to start class. Everyone reluctantly went back to their sets and class began.

Two hours later Mr. Brown dismissed everyone to lunch. "Oh Mr. Ootori why don't you escort Miss Elric around and help her find everything."

"Of course." Kyoya replied and turned to Lillian, "Are you ready to go?" Lillian gave Kyoya a smile and nodded her head yes. As they walked out of the class room Lillian was once again loosing herself to her thoughts.

'_Hmmm I wonder if he knows about tonight. Well maybe not I did only receive the dinner offer this morning.'_

Being oblivious to the world as she was, Lillian didn't notice that Kyoya had stopped walking until she walked right into him. 'Seriously not again, Dimitri is right I really need to start paying attention.' So once again Lillian braced herself for the fall that never seems to come. When she opened her eyes she came face to face with a boy's chest. Slowly she allowed her gaze to wonder up to see who had caught her. It was then that she was staring into a pair of stunningly beautiful grey eyes, but these eyes weren't the familiar ones she is used to seeing.

A blush crept upon her face when she realized that the eyes she had been staring into belonged to none other than Kyoya. Lillian tried to take a step away but was stopped by Kyoya arms that were still around her waist. Lillian softly spoke, "Ummm, Kyoya… I promise I won't fall again. You can let me go now."

Kyoya realized he was still holding her in his arms, and ended up releasing her so fast that she lost her balanced. Kyoya seeing his mistake reached a hand out to steady her. " I thought you said you weren't going to fall if I left you go?" he said with a teasing tone and a grin on his face

"Well I wouldn't have if you wouldn't have pulled away from me like I was on fire." She shot back. Kyoya was just about to say something when she cut him off," but thank you for catching me…both times. Even if the second time was your fault. So shall we go eat, or did you spend to much time holding me in your arms?" she asked playfully with a smirk across her face

Kyoya looked at her for a moment before turning on his heel and walking away from her. Lillian huffed and followed after him but he was to fast and she soon lost him in the crowed of students. _'Man stupid jerk leaving me like that, I was just kidding.' _ It wasn't to long till once again Lillian walked straight into someone. But this time she wasn't so lucky on being caught before hitting the ground. '_ouch' _she thought as she looked up to see two young men with orange hair looking down at her before reaching a hand out to help her up.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I walked into you I have a tendency to do that. Hey! Wait aren't you two Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin they guys from the festival?" she asked looking at the twins standing in front of her.

In the blink of an eye the confused look they both had quickly turned into recognition then to one of mischief. Grinning they both threw their arms around her one landing across her shoulders, and the other around her waist. "Why yes, yes we are." They answered her in unison while walking her towards a table on the left side of the room. As they got closer Lillian soon realized that the group sitting at the table is the same group from the festival.

Once in ear shot of the table the twins spoke, "Hey guys look who we found wondering around like a little lost kitten." All but one looked up to see who the twins were talking about. Once they saw the girl that was standing between the twins was none other than the girl they met at the festival, they all got up and walked over to them to see her.

Tamika started looking around and then turned his head back to the table where he found who he had been looking for and said, "Hey Kyoya! Come here and say hi to Lillian."

Lillian looked in the direction that Tamika had just yelled at and there she saw Kyoya siting at the table with his lab top open in front of him. Lillian wiggled her way out of the twins grasp and stormed over to where he was sitting reached over and shut his computer before turning his chair around to face her.

" You are such a jerk! I was only joking about you holding me long enough for lunch to be over. But you had to take it to seriously and took off and left me to fend for myself. Some gentlemen you are." She said to him before turning away to go back to the others. Before she even took a step a hand was around her wrist stopping her. Lillian turned back to look at Kyoya who had a smirk on his face.

He looked up at her and said, "I was only trying to prove a point about how it is rude for people to just walk off without proper reasoning. Now you know how my friends and I felt when you ran off after I introduced you to everyone."

Feeling guilty for more things then she would like to admit she turned her gaze away from Kyoya. She noticed then that the others had already made their way back to the table and were sitting and watching the little exchange that had just taken place. Turning her gaze back to Kyoya a blush crept upon her cheeks when she realized Kyoya still had a hold on her wrist. She gently pulled her hand from him and said, "You are right I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that is was rude, I'm also sorry about snapping at you."

"That's right why did you run off Lillian?" ask Haruhi

"You can just call me Lilly, and well that's actually not something I can explain at the moment. I'm sorry but it's really complicated."

"Fine, answer me this what did you do in Costa Luna?" asked Kyoya

"Wait don't tell that the famous Kyoya Ootori that knows everything about everyone doesn't know about me. Hmmm interesting. But if you most know I did what most kids our age do. I had school with the tutors; I learned proper edicate, learned foreign languages, learned how to run a country, and martial arts. You know the normal stuff."

When Lily finished talking she looked up and was met with everyone staring at her with a look of shock. Slowly one by one they all regained their composure. It was then that the twins spoke up.

"Hold up did you just say martial arts," Hikaru began

"And how to run a county? Kauro finished.

Once again all eyes were on Lily. 'Me and my big mouth._ Maybe if I just talk about the martial arts part they will forget about running a country. Well worth a shot, here goes nothing.'_

"Umm well yes I did. I started learning martial arts when I was 5. I am a Rokudan (6th degree red &white) in judo, 3rd degree black belt in karate, and I did come in 2nd to Mori in the kendo championship, but now that I think about it I came in 2nd to Honey in judo and karate as well. Huh I'm surprised I just realized it."

"That was you! I thought you looked familar, man you have really changed since then." Honey said

"Yeah, your hair is a lot longer and..." Mori's gaze started to drift down before looking away quickly with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Yeah and your boobs are bigger." Honey added

"HONEY YOU DON'T JUST SAY STUFF LIKE THAT JEEZ!" Haruhi yelled causing honey to look down in shame.

"It's fine honestly I have heard a lot worst then that you are forgiven Honey don't worry." Lily told honey trying to comfort him.

"Not to interrupt but I think we are forgetting about something. What about the part where you said learn how to run a country, care to elaborate?"

'_Damn Kyoya should have known he wouldn't forget.'_

"Well…you see… I'm sort of a princess of Costa Luna, and unless things change with my brothers the, next queen."

The table went so silent that you could hear a pin drop, but before anyone could break out of their trances they once again found themselves in the bell rang telling them it was time for class. Lily quickly got up and walked back the way she came. At least she hoped it was the same way. She stopped to look around just to make sure when she suddenly felt a hand just above her elbow pulling her back in the opposite direction. When she looked to see who it was she wasn't very surprised to see Kyoya he must have caught up with her at some point without her realizing it. They made it back to the classroom just as the bell sounded again. The rest of the day went by in a blur and the next thing lily knows is she is at her house getting ready to go have dinner.

Lily had picked out a coral knee length dress that had a black belt around her waist, with a pair of low black heels. She curled her hair then pulled the sides back so it wasn't in her face. With one last look in the mirror she headed down stairs where Damien and Dimitri were waiting for her. Once they were in ear shot lily said," You guys do know that I don't really need both of my bodyguards going with me. I am more than capable of protecting myself you know."

"Yes we know, and we also know it isn't necessary for both of us to go but we fill like it is the best thing. So I would appreciate it if you would just get in the car so we can get you there on time, please." Dimitri answered

Lily just rolled her eyes and did as she was asked. Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of the Ootori mansion. "Guys stay in the car ok I don't want to offend Mr. Ootori by making him think I don't trust him." After receiving a nod from both men she stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door. After ringing the bell a maid opened the door and led her to another door. The maid softly knocks and soon heard a come in "Mr. Ootori, Miss Elric is here." "Oh please show her in, and then go get my son."

With a bow the maid quietly shut the door and went off to do as she was told. "I am very pleased you were able to make it tonight Miss Elric please take a seat my son will only be a moment." They sat there talking for a couple minutes before they heard another knock on the door which received a reply of "Come in." The door soon opened and a young man step in shutting the door behind him. He walked up to his father's desk not noticing the other person in the room. "Yes father you wished to see me?" Kyoya asked his father

"Yes I would like you to meet someone." He then gestured to the spot lily was sitting and spoke, "This is Lillian Sohma-Elric. She is the young women that I have arranged for you to marry."

* * *

**Sorry for the way the chapter ended, it was getting long and I wanted to save the reaction for the next chapter. thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	4. time alone

**I do not own Ouran high school host club.**

* * *

Kyoya's pov

Silence fell on the room. Kyoya still facing the window hadn't moved and inch from his spot in front of his father's desk. He just stood there processing what his father had just said.

'_This can't be right, if I was the one she is engaged to why did she not say anything to me. Is that the reason why she ran off at the festival? Wait a minute she knew, she knew before I did what the hell, why wasn't I told before now. Who else knew before I did? Maybe I could get her alone and see if I could get answers from her.'_

Mr. Ootori cleared his throat trying to get his sons attention without causing to much of a scene. When there was no response he tried one more time. When there was still no response his father became agitated, "Kyoya that is not how we treat a guest. You will turn around and give her a proper greeting now!"

His father's outburst caused Kyoya to snap back to reality. Making sure he put on his host club face he turned around to face his father and to look at Lily for the first time. "Forgive me Miss Elric for my behavior. I was startled by the news of having such a beautiful young woman as my bride to be. But it is really nice to see you again." He addressed Lilly before turning to his father, "I know that we are all supposed to be having dinner with the family tonight but would it be alright if Miss Elric and I had dinner in my room? So we could get to know each other, I just think it might be a little overwhelming for her to meet everyone all at once. Don't you agree father?"

Mr. Ootori seemed quite happy with his son's attitude towards the situation, and his initive to get to know his fience, "Of course, of course I think that is a wonderful idea. I will have the maids bring up your dinner."

Lily stood up and gave Mr. Ootori a bow before walking over to stand beside Kyoya. A smirk pulled across Kyoya's lips, and only grew when he saw his father's pleased reaction to Lily's action. Kyoya gave his father a bow before turning to Lily, he place an arm across his stomach and gave a slight bow, "Right this way Miss Elric." He said before standing back up and walking over to the door to open it for her.

Lily followed Kyoya in silence, both of them getting lost in their own thoughts. _'I need to be careful not to piss her off. On the other hand she did agree to eat alone maybe she wants answers to, or maybe she just wants to give me answers. Hmmmm what to do what to do? The worst thing is I should have seen this coming. If I can't take over the family company father has to find a way to make me useful to him and what better way to be useful then to marry the heir to the Sohma legacy.'_

Kyoya finally came to a stop in front of his bedroom door. He opened the door and turned around to gesture for Lily to enter but she was no longer there. Sighing he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before rubbing his for head. '_Good grief how did I lose her I wasn't even walking that fast. Well I better go find her before my father does.'_ With another sigh he took off back down the way he came to find Lily.

Lily's Pov

'_I wonder what Kyoya is thinking right now. He doesn't seem very happy. Then again who can blame him he did just find out he is being forced to marry someone he doesn't know. Although we do have two years before the wedding maybe things can change, maybe this could work. Aggg what am I thinking he would never fall for someone like me!'_

Lily gave her head a shake before looking up to see if Kyoya was still in front of her. When she didn't see him she wasn't really surprised since she wasn't really paying attention in the first place. '_I can just hear him now, "So you managed to get lost again did you" or something like that. Hmmmm which way did I come again.' _

Lily turned around and started to walk quickly back down the hall way she had turned down. She had just rounded the corner at the end of the hall when she walked into someone soft. While bracing herself for the fall all she could think was, _'please let it be Kyoya, please let it be anyone but Mr. Ootori.' _Pulling herself from her thoughts she soon realized that there was a pair or arms wrapped around her waist. But before she could even think about looking up to see who had caught her she heard.

"You know if this keeps happening I'm going to think you're falling for me." Kyoya said with a smirk on his face.

Lily wiggled herself out of his arms before saying, "You know if you keep causing me to run into you I'm going to think you want me to fall for you." _'Damn it lily that was the best you could come up with seriously.'_ Lily looked up to see the smirk that was on Kyoya's lips had gotten bigger. "Come on we better get to my room. With how long it took me to find you I bet the maids have already brought up dinner." Kyoya turned around and started walking towards his room for the second time.

'_That jerk he just walked off without me. I…' _Lily's thought were cut short when Kyoya grabbed her hand and started leading her to his room.

Kyoya's pov

As they walked to his room Kyoya couldn't help but to get lost in his thoughts again.

'_Why is it I didn't want to let go of her? Why did I enjoy having her in my arms? Why am I enjoying holding her hand? God why can't I stop thinking about her?' _Kyoya shook his head and looked up to noticed that they were in front of his door. This time he knew Lily was with him since he was still able to feel her hand in his, so he opened the door and walked in. After making sure Lily was fully in the room he closed the door behind them. Without releasing Lily's hand Kyoya walked over to the couch and sate down.

"You know you can't fool me. I know that the little act you did for your father was just that an act." Lily said while removing her hand from Kyoya's.

Kyoya frowned at the sudden empty filling coming from his hand. Confused about what he just felt he decided to turn his attention to lily. "Well now that is just not true. I was being honest about having someone a beautiful as you as my fiancé."

"How about we agree not to lie and play games with one another. How about you just say or ask whatever is on that mind of yours because we both know that it has been going a mile a minute ever since your dad said we were engaged. So come on spill." Lily retorted

'_Hmmm she can see through me, I'm not to sure what I how I feel about that.'_ "Your right I have quite a few questions for you, so how about this I will ask a question then you can ask a question. How long have you known about the engagement?"

"My mother and your father set it up two years ago, so I was told when my mother sent me to live in japan, so I have known for just under two years. Are you mad that I knew before you and didn't say anything to you the first time I met you?"

"It frustrated me yes, although know I understand how you are taking the engagement so well. Does anyone else know?"

"Yes my bodyguards Dimitri and Damien, and my grandmother she helped my mother arrange it. Do you really think being engaged to me is that bad?"

"Wouldn't anyone think that being engaged to someone they don't know to better ones companies bad, but you see, I gave up on the chance of being able to marry for love a long time ago. But I guess it's easier for you to come to terms with it seeing as you have had close to two years to do so."

With that Lily snapped, "You have got to be kidding you think that just because I have had two years to get over the fact that I will be stuck marrying someone that I don't know, someone that I don't love that I am ok with it! You know you might have given up on love but I haven't and I still want to marry for love! I thought 'you know we have two more years before we are supposed to get married maybe I could get to know him and maybe just maybe I actually might fall in love with him and him me', but I guess I was wrong! All you want to do is please your father! You are just a big fat jerk!_" _

"You think this is easy for me, you try growing up being the third son knowing that no matter what you do your father will never allow you to be the head of the families company! Knowing that no matter how hard you worked you would never be good enough! Then to top it all off finding out that you have been engaged to a woman for two years and you had no clue! How do you think that makes me feel?"

Lily looked down at her hands and took a deep breath before speaking so softly that Kyoya had to strain to make out what she said, " I kind of do actually I have three older brothers, and one younger brother. Being the only girl I did everything I was told just to try and make him happy, i mean, I learned eight different languages just to try and get him to notice me. But in his eyes I was nothing. He was adamant about me not being his child, but I couldn't blame him I was the only child with red hair and almost white eyes. One thing he did do was make sure I leaned 'my place' in society. Meaning I am to stand by my husband's side, give him sons, and do as I am told without complaint. And to top it off I lost the only person that ever loved me. So yeah I do know what it feels like to be nothing in your fathers eyes."

Kyoya noticed Lily hand moved her hands up to cover her eyes and the slight shaking of her shoulders. Taking the seat next to her, he timidly placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her in slightly to comfort her. Kyoya jumped a little when she turned towards him and laid her head against his chest.

After a few minutes Lily calmed down and pulled away from Kyoya. "I'm sorry about you shirt. I'm also sorry for snapping at you. I had no real right."

Kyoya just shrugged and stood up and walked over to his dresser, "Don't worry about the shirt it's just a shirt. And no I'm sorry I pushed you to far, and I said things I probably shouldn't." He said while he pulled off his shirt and dug around in his dresser for a clean one.

Lily's pov

Lily sat there watching Kyoya pull off his shirt and dig threw his dresser for a new one. The only problem was she hadn't heard a word he said. She couldn't help but stair at the half naked man in front of her, from his toned chest, his well-defined six pack abs; to the perfect v that she couldn't help put follow to the top of his pants. A blush crept across her face when she realized the direction her thoughts were going. _'Who would have that Kyoya Ootori would have a body like that.'_

"Do you see something you like?" Kyoya said with a grin pulling at his lips.

Lily's face turned a dark shade of red as she realized she had been caught checking him out. "I-i-i- I don't know what you're talking." She denied, Kyoya just chuckled and pulled on his clean shirt taking his sweet time buttoning it up. Lily looked back over to Kyoya then down to her hands.

"Hey Kyoya, do… do you….do you think that we could at least try to make this work? I mean maybe we could just go on dates and get to know each other like normal people do. Kind of like starting from the beginning. "

Kyoya placed an arm across his chest and pulled the other to his chin as he contemplated what she had said. "Well I don't see why not, might as well start spending time together now, since we will be for the rest of our lives."

"You know you don't have to be so condescending about it. Any way it's getting late I should be heading home."

Kyoya's pov

Kyoya nodded in agreement and escorted Lily to her car where Damien and Dimitri were waiting for her. Lily turned around and gave a slight bow before saying goodbye and getting in her car. Kyoya stood in the driveway watching the tail lights fade away.

'_Start from the beginning huh, she is indeed an intriguing young women.'_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. _**


	5. host club welcome

Sorry it took me so long to update I had some family stuff. I hope you like this chapter, and i apologize in advance if this one is a little slow. Let me know what you think, please read and review.

**I do not own Ouran highschool host club.**

* * *

Lily's pov

As the car got closer to the main road Lily sat watching Kyoya get smaller and smaller out of the rear window until she could no longer see him. As she turned around to face forward Damien could finally see the smile that she had on since the moment she got into the car. "So I take it the dinner went well?" he said to her as the left side of his mouth turned up.

Lily frowned and looked down at her hands for a moment before starting to laugh. Damien stared blankly at her for a moment before giving in, "what is so funny?" he asked. Lily took a couple of deep breaths to come herself before answering, "well you see Kyoya and I went to his room to eat dinner, but ended up talking and then snapping at each other, so we never really got around to eating,and to answer your first question yes it went fine, we realized we actually had something in common."

Damien's eyebrow went up and asked, "Oh really now, and what might that be?" Lily's smile faded as she turned her head to look out the window, sadness lacing her voice she softly spoke "we both have fathers that don't really love us." Damien's heart dropped and the rest of the car ride home was driven in silence.

***Time skip***

Lily pulled out her chair and sat down at her desk. Sighing she looked at the clock to see she still had about fifteen minutes before class would begin. She was just about to lay her head down on her desk when someone behind her cleared their throat.

"Excuse me miss but I didn't properly introduce myself yesterday, I am Kyoya Ootori." He said as he placed an arm across his stomach and gave a slight bow.

Lily just stared at him not really knowing what was going on, finally she decided to just ask him, "What are you doing? I already know who you are."

Kyoya gave her a mischievous grin, "Well I do believe it was you Miss Elric who said we should start from the beginning, and what better way than starting with introductions."

After a moment Lily realized that this was exactly what she had meant and decided it was in her best interest to go along. Lily giggled and gave Kyoya a playful smile, "Oh why of course where are my manners I am Lillian Sohma-Elric but please call me Lily."

Kyoya and Lily talked with one another until Mr. Brown came in and started class. The last ten minutes before lunch seemed to drag on for Lily, but finally the bell rang. Lily stood up and started gathering her books and placed them into her bag before turning to Kyoya and asked," Would you mind if I sat with you today? I still don't know many people here."

Kyoya's pov

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Why of course, I can't let a beautiful princess like yourself to fend for herself now can I, what kind of gentleman would I be." He said waving at her to follow him; Lily shook her head and smiled. She had to jog to catch up to him before coming to a quick walk at his side, "You know I am sure to get lost in here with you walking away so quickly."

Kyoya looked over to her, a smirk pulling at his lips, "Now we wouldn't want that know would we?" he said while reaching down and taking her hand in his. His smirk turning into a small smile as a blush crept across Lily's cheeks.

'_She is even cuter when she blushes. I wonder if she even realizes that she is blushing. Wait did I just call her cute, and why do I even care that she is blushing? Could it be I might actually like her?'_

Kyoya was so engulfed in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that they had gotten close to the cafeteria until Lily removed her hand from his and took a step away. Kyoya followed Lily's gaze to where he saw the Hitachiin twins waiting for them.

He watched as the twins caught sight of them, a mischievous grin growing simultaneously across both their faces as they bounded over to them. Hikaru throwing his arm around Lily's shoulders while Kaoru placed his around her waist, both were keeping a close eye on Kyoya.

A tick mark appeared just above Kyoya's left eye as he crossed his arms and glared at the twins. Receiving the reaction they were looking for the twins ushered Lily away, "come on Lily you must be hungry."

**Lily's pov**

It wasn't long till they were all sitting around the table eating and just enjoying their lunch. But their fun soon came to an end when the bell rang signaling that their lunch was over. "Hey Lily you should swing by our club after school, it's in the 3rd floor music room."

"Sure Tamaki why not, it might be interesting to see what kind of club you guys came up with."

They all said their goodbyes and started to head back to class. The last few hours went by in a flash and soon the final bell rang. Everyone gathered their things and made their way out the door. Lily looked to her right and was shocked to see that Kyoya had already left.

'_Hmmm i wonder why he left so quickly. I was going to walk with him. Oh well I should be able to find it on my own…I think.'_

After gathering up her belongings Lily headed up to the 3rd floor. '_Let's see music room, music room oh wait there it is. I wonder what kind of club this is.'_

Lilly took a deep breath and opened the door. Soon rose petals were twirling towards her, "Welcome to the host club." Lily stood frozen in the doorway staring at the young men in front of her.

'_A host club huh, I never would have guessed. Although maybe I should have with the way he bows and everything.'_

Lily was brought out of her thoughts when once again an arm wrapped around her shoulders and another on her waist. "Lily you came!" shouted Hikaru and Kaoru both with huge grins on their faces.

Lily giggled at the twins, "Of course I did I told you guys I would. So you guys are a part of a host club that is very interesting." She said while tilting her head and smiling at them. Lily wiggled her way out of the twins grasp only to be caught up in someone else's.

"LILY-CHAN! Want to come have some cake with me?" honey yelled while throwing his arms around her arm and twirling her around in circles. As soon as the room stopped spinning Lily giggled and smiled at Honey. "Sure Honey I would love to have some cake with you."

**Kyoya's pov**

Honey grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her off to the table were Mori was sitting.

"Man we just lost our new toy." Said Kaoru

"Maybe not we could still get her back. We could make a game out of it." Added Hikaru

"She is not you damn play thing!" snapped Kyoya

Kaoru's, Hikaru's, Tamaki's and Haruhi's mouths dropped. They were completely stunned by Kyoya's outburst they had no idea what to say. So they just stood there staring at him.

'_Damn it why did I have to go and say that. Why am I like this I don't get it? All she is, is the girl dad wants me to marry…right? I just couldn't stand listening to them talk about her like that. Sometimes I wish they would just grow up. But I really should be more careful they don't know about the engagement yet and I would like to keep it that way.'_

Kyoya place an arm across his stomach and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose then smirked at the others, "We don't want our other guest to hear you talk like that now do we. It could be bad for business." He said to them as he walked off to the other side of the room.

**Host members' pov**

"Does anyone else think that was weird?" Haruhi asked while turning to the others receiving a nod from all of them.

"Yeah I don't think I have ever seen him act like that about a girl before." Said Tamaki

"Yeah he hasn't said anything to us before about talking about our human toys." Said Hikaru

"Well he is right you shouldn't talk about people as your play things. Especially her she seems really nice and you two should respect her." Haruhi said while turning to Hikaru and Kaoru, causing both to flinch a little.

"Ok, Ok, we won't make her our new toy," said Hikaru

"But I do think she should stick around the host club it might be interesting to see how Kyoya interacts with her." said Kaoru with a mischievous grin on his face. The others just shook their heads at the twins and went off to do their duties as a host.

Soon girls started to leave to go home and when five o'clock finally came around the last few girls that were still there left, and the host club started to clean up.

"Hey guys do you mind if I use the prep room to change? I have an errand to run and I don't want to wear this uniform." Lily asked looking over to them from her seat at the window.

"I don't see why not." Kyoya answered as he picked up a few tea cups and placed them on a tray.

Lily smiled at him and walked over to pick up her bag then headed into the prep room.

"So are we all in for going to Kyoya's family's water park?" asked Tamaki. Looking around he got a nod from everyone except Haruhi. This of course caused him to sulk in the corner and whine.

"Why aren't you going Haruhi it's going to be lots of fun." said Honey

"Water parks just aren't really my thing I guess."

"But what if Lily comes then will you go?"

Before she could reply Lily stepped out of the prep room and asked, "Go where?"

No one had heard her come in so when she spoke everyone jumped at her voice. When they turned around they saw Lily standing behind them in a pair of tight fitting jeans tucked into a pair of knee length black boots, and a hot pick tank top with lace raffles down the front.

They all stood there gawking at her for a moment before Honey broke the silence," You look really pretty Lily, where are you headed any way, what kind of errand do you have to run?

Lily gave a slight sheepish smile and said," Well actually there are a few models coming in to apply at one of my family's modeling companies and my grandmother thought it would be good practice for me to go in and do the interviews and then the audition photo shoot. "

"That is cool, mind if we tag along I would love to see how the models are picked. It might be a good idea for us to start checking out other models to model our clothes." Asked Kauro

"Hell yeah, maybe showing interest mom will actually let us pick the girls to model the new line." Added Hikaru

Lily just shook her head and giggled," I don't see why not. But you have to promise to behave yourselves and not scare off our girls ok. Are any of you guys coming with?"

After receiving a no from everyone but Kyoya, they all headed out of the school, soon everyone waved goodbye and left. Once in the car Lily turned to the young men who were going with her and asked, "So what was that about me going somewhere earlier?"

"They wanted to see if you wanted to come with us to my family's water park this weekend." Answered Kyoya

"That sounds like fun I would love to go if that is ok with you." She said while looking at Kyoya who gave a slight nod back. The rest of the car ride was filled by ideal chit chat. Soon they pulled up in front of a huge building. Lily stepped out of the car followed by the others and walked straight in being greeted by the front desk. They took the elevator to the 21st floor, there they saw that everything was set up for a photo shoot and there were five girls sitting in chairs facing mirrors.

"Hello and welcome to the Sohma modeling agency. I am Lillian Sohma and I will be doing the interviews and the photo shoot this evening. I also want to make sure that you all know that at this moment in time we only need two girls, and that whoever is picked will be informed within the next few days. So why don't we get this started."

Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru all sat in chairs by the light up mirrors as lily called the girls one by one to do their interviews. They were all very impressed with how Lily was handling herself and how professional she was. Soon the interviews were over and once again Lily stood and addressed the girls again," Ok so you all should already know that not all of the jobs that the models here get are jobs where they are in clothes we do get a lot of jobs for swimsuits and underwear. So the photo shoot you will be doing today is going to be swimsuits. If any of you are not comfortable with that I am sorry but I will have to ask you to leave." Lily paused for a moment to see if any of the girls were going to leave and when none did she told them to go and get changed.

The actual photo shoot took the longest. They had one on one shoots then pairings and then the final group shoot. Once they were done Lily dismissed the girls and told them again that they would hear from someone in the next couple of days. Lily put away the equipment and gathered her things to leave.

**Kyoya's pov**

The car ride was filled with loads of thanks from the twins on allowing them to go, and how cool it was to see how modeling agents picked their models. The only one that was silent was Kyoya. The twins were closest so they were dropped off first, and once they got out the car ride to Kyoya's house was done in silence. It wasn't until they were outside his house that Kyoya finally spoke,

"I must say I am very impressed with how you handled yourself and how you were throughout the whole process. Thank you for allowing me to tag along. I look forward to working with you in the future." Kyoya reached down and took her hand in his and gave it a kiss enjoying the blush that crept across her cheeks before stepping out of the car.

"Don't forget about this weekend, make sure to bring a swimsuit otherwise you might get stuck wearing one the twins bring for Haruhi." He said as he winked at her before shutting the door. Kyoya went straight to his room and leaned against his closed door placing his palm to his head.

'_What is this feeling, why does my heart skip a beat every time I make her blush? Hmmm I wonder what this weekend will bring.'_

* * *

**thank you for reading don't forget to review.**


	6. water park

Sorry for the late update. But I hope you like it. please read and review. I do not own Ouran highschool host club

* * *

Lily's pov _*time skip to Friday*_

Lily sighed as the final bell of the day rang. As she was walking out the front door she saw Hikaru and Kauro snatch up Haruhi and run off with her, shaking her head she walked over to her own car. "Hey Dimitri I'm assuming Kyoya already told you were to go?" After receiving a nod Lily settled back in her seat as the car drove off.

Sadly Lily was the last to arrive so she hurried off to the changing room. She was just about to reach for the door when it opened and out came Haruhi. Lily smiled at her, "that is a really cute swimsuit Haruhi." "Thanks." Lily stepped passed Haruhi and shut the door so she could change.

A few minutes later Lily stepped out of the changing room in a bikini, the bottoms were black with crisscrossed gold straps on her hips, and a gold top with black fringe hanging from both boobs. Lily looked around before walking over in the direction the voices were coming from. As soon as the others came into view she realized why all those girls at school fall all over them, the entire host club had amazing bodies, from their toned arms, and well sculpted chest to their amazing abs.

Quickly she looked around to find Kyoya only to be disappointed when she saw he had a shirt on. _'Damn it I was hoping to get to see him shirtless again. Oh well he still has the nicest body even if he isn't showing it off.'_ Lily giggled and shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked back over to the current pool.

It was there that she saw Haruhi standing by the pool in a pair of shorts and a yellow pull over. She walked over to her and asked, "Hey Haruhi what happened to the cute swimsuit you were wearing?" Haruhi looked over at her and replied, "Tamaki happened, but it doesn't matter I'm not going to swim today anyway I got dragged here against my will in the first place."

Lily giggled at Haruhi before turning around and seeing Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru huddled in a circle and when she strand her ears she was able to make out what they were saying.

"Hey boss are you sure its ok for Lily to dress like that?" asked Hikaru.

"Ummm well ummm I don't, I don't…" before he could come up with something to say Lily stepped in, "Excuse me but what is wrong with what I am wearing?" she asked with her arms crossed under her chest. This caused the three of their faces to turn scarlet red before turning their heads away.

But before any of them could give her an answer Lily felt something drop onto her shoulders. Looking to her right she caught a glimpse of white in her peripherals before coming face to face with a bare chested Kyoya.

"You should wear the shirt." He told her as he looked away trying to hide the blush that had tinted his cheeks. Lily slid her arms in the arm holes and looked down to see that the shirt came to fall just under her butt, before turning to the four men standing in front of her, "and why should Haruhi and I have to cover up when the six of you are all half naked?" she asked with a hint of annoyance lacing her voice.

The boys not knowing what to say ended up standing in front of her in silence, with the tension building with every passing second. Luckily for them they were saved by Honey-senpai, "HARU-CHAN, LILY-CHAN, let's play want to go swimming in the current pool with me?"

Lily smiled down at honey and said, "Sorry I can't go swimming today, but I will put my feet in and watch you swim." Honey-senpai smiled at Lily before turning to Haruhi. "No thanks, I'm not going to swim today." Said Haruhi

Honey pouted for a moment before grabbing ahold of Lily and pulling her to the pool. Lily giggled as honey jumped into the pool calling for Takashi to look at him.

Kyoya's pov

Kyoya watched as Lily sat down at the pool and placed her legs into the water, a small smile pulled at his lips when he heard her laughing at Honey. Soon he felt two presences standing behind him and when he turned around he found the Hitachiin twins staring at him with identical grins.

"So Kyoya why did you make Lily cover up like that?" Kauro asked teasingly

"If I didn't know any better I would think you didn't want us looking at her." Hikaru added with a sly grin on his face.

Kyoya was just about to say something when he heard a song playing from a bag sitting by the table. 'Yeah, yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah, yeah) the rock city boy (the rock city boy).'

As he got closer he realized it was Lily's bag that the music was coming from, "Hey Lily your phone is ringing." Lily quickly got up and ran over to her phone. The smile she had on her face dropped when she saw who was calling.

"Hola Marcus, ¿a qué debo el placer?" she spoke with a voice of displeasure. There was a moment of silence on her end before she began to speak again.

"Marcus No. no es necesario que venga aquí estoy bien y no necesito ningún más guardaespaldas." She said and before anything else could be said she spoke, "I said No." and then she hung up the phone.

As Lily sat down she placed her phone on the table next to her and looked up to see the twins and Tamaki playing with water guns. Lily smile before letting out a sigh as she placed a hand to her head. A moment later she jumped when she felt something touch her knee and when she looked, she saw Kyoya had squatted down in front of her.

"You ok?" Lily smiled at Kyoya before nodding her head, "yes, sorry it was my brother. He doesn't want anything to do with me unless something is in it for him, so he makes up an excuse to come see me. But don't worry I will be fine, nothing I can't handle."

Kyoya smiled before standing up, "You know, you don't always have to act like you're ok, you know that right?" She tilted her head before smiling up at Kyoya," you know I don't know what it is about you but I always feel a bit more relaxed around you."

Kyoya chuckled, "well you're not the only one who feels that way. Anyway, so Spanish makes two languages so far, what others can you speak there should be six more correct?"

Lily shook her head," You know that was almost a sweet moment, never mind the others languages are Chinese, Russian, Latin, French, English, and German." Kyoya looked at her with admiration, "Being able to speak that many languages is quite impressive." Lily blushed at Kyoya's compliment she was just about to say something when she heard a glass hit the floor. She looked over to see Mori-senpai tense up just as a giant wave crashed down on Honey.

The others started freaking out and running in all sorts of directions trying to find a way to Honey-senpai. Soon they calmed down enough to notice that Kyoya and Lily had walked over to the map.

"So what do you think Kyoya?" asked Lily

"Well we are here and it looks like the best way would be through this jungle here, distance wise we are talking about 800 meters."

After some freaking out about there being dangerous things in the undevelopt jungle they all headed out to find honey-senpai. Lily noticed how worried Mori looked and slowed her pace so she could walk next to him.

"Hey Mori-senpai we are going to find him, and remember he is tougher then he looks." She said as she placed a hand on his forearm and smiled at him. This seemed to calm Mori down a bit, that is until he slipped on a banana causing Lily to fall down on top of him.

The others all stopped when they heard a grunt and an eep coming from behind them, and turned around to see the awkward position that Lily and Mori had found themselves in. Lily started to laugh as Kyoya came over and helped her up with a very pissed off look on his face.

"Mori-senpai is acting as clumsy as you do boss." said Kauro

"Shut up" replied Tamaki in an annoyed tone. Suddenly the sky started to get dark and the smell of rain was in the air. "Uh oh it's almost time for the squall." Said Kyoya as he looked down at his watch. Everyone soon started to head for cover, not to long after the rain started coming down.

"Hey Mori-senpai you seem to be really close to Honey-senpai, are the two of you child hood friends?" asked Haruhi.

"Well actually they are cousins." Said Hikaru

"Yeah Mori-senpia's family had been serving Honey-senpia's family for generations. But two generations ago they became family by marriage" said Kyoya.

Lily's pov

As the others talked Lily looked out into the rain, Kyoya came over and sat down next to her, "So what happened earlier?" Lily looked over at Kyoya and saw that he wore a very annoyed expression, Lily shook her head, "Nothing I was talking to him and he slipped on a banana and because I had a hand on his arm I fell too" she said with a shrug of her shoulders. Kyoya then got up and walked back over to where the twins were.

'_Why did he even come over here if he wasn't even going to stay? I guess there is still a long way to go.'_

Soon the rain came to a stop; Lily looked over to Mori-senpai as he walked out of the gazebo, followed by Haruhi. Lily didn't want to see either get hurt so she quickly rushed after them. It was then she heard Haruhi squealing at just about everything and Mori-senpai stopping and picking her up. This caused Lily to laugh under her breath before asking, "Mori-senpai do you really think we should be going off without the others we could get lost."

Mori never got to answer for soon they were surrounded by a group of police officers. One of them stepped up and demanded, "Put the young man down or we will have to take him by force." Unfortunately for him he only managed to get half way to Haruhi before Lily stepped in between them and kicked him in the stomach causing him to fly into the officer behind him.

"Don't even think about laying a hand on her." She snapped at him. As they all aimed their weapons at the three of them one saying to prepare to fire warning shots. It was then that a familiar voice shouted, "TAKASHI, HARUHI, LILY get down." In the blink of an eye honey-senpai had taken out the police officers and soon the rest of the host club was running towards them.

"I don't know what happened here but at least there alive." Said Hikaru

"It's hard to believe this is Honey-senpai's work, he must really been holding back." Added Kauro

"Huh oh yeah, that's right I forgot he was a national champion." Said Haruhi

Lily just shook her head and smiled hoping she wouldn't be in to much trouble from Kyoya from running off. She risked taking a look at Kyoya out of the corner of her eye and was shocked to see he had a relieved look on his face. This caused her to blush and quickly looked away.

"Hey guys we should probably start heading back, it is getting late after all.' Said Haruhi

The others nodded and soon they were back at the current pool. "You know maybe we should go to the beach next." Said Hikaru

"Yeah the beach would be nice." Added Kauro

"You idiots Haruhi doesn't want to go to the beach." Said Tamaki

"Actually I might like to go to the beach. Well that is as long as Lily goes with us." Haruhi said as she and the rest of the host club turned to see what her answer would be.

"Yeah sure I love the beach but on one condition." She said and looked around to see that they all wore the same intrigued look on their faces.

"And what might that condition be?" Kyoya asked with a raised eyebrow

Lily giggled," I want us all to go to a movie tomorrow, and I don't mean the rich people movies either I want to go to a normal or what you would call "commoners" movie theater. Please" she said as she looked at them with puppy dog eyes and a slight pout.

"HEY that is so not fair you can't use those eyes on us." Hikaru said

"Yeah they are ten times worst then bosses how we are supposed to say no to that?" added Kauro

Lily knew she had them no one could say no when she used the puppy dog eyes. And before they knew it they were all agreeing to go to the movies tomorrow. Well that is all but Kyoya, this caused Lily to full on pout and cross her arms over her chest.

Kyoya just smirked at her, "I will go, but I have my own condition you have to promise to wear something less revealing at the beach." Lily's mouth fell open for a moment before snapping shut and giving her shoulders a shrug, "Yeah I can do that."

Everyone gave a cheer before gathering up their stuff and heading to their cars to head home. Before Lily could leave Kyoya reached out and took her hand in his causing her to stop. He then took a step closer to her and gently touched her cheek.

"I'm sorry for asking you to cover up. I just didn't like the look the others were giving you. Also please don't run off again I almost had a heart attack. Also I want you to know how lucky I feel to be the one engaged to you." He spoke softly to her before gently kissing her forehead causing her to blush, and him to smirk. "Come on I will walk you out." He said before taking a step away and leading her out the door.

'_He kissed me, and he is holding my hand. I guess he really is starting to be ok with us. I can't wait to see what tomorrow will hold.'_

* * *

_thanks again for reading don't forget to review. Thank you._


	7. unwanted attention

sorry for taking so long to update. this chapter has mature content. please read and review let me know what you think. I do not own ouran highschool host club.

* * *

The next day Lily decided to meet up with Haruhi and walk with her towards the movie theatre. As they got closer to the theatre they noticed that the boys were already there waiting for them. A grin made its way across Lily's lips as she noticed that Kyoya's back was towards them. Lily ran and jumped onto his back. After being thrown off balance for a moment Kyoya regained his balance and without thinking grabbed hold of Lily's legs so she wouldn't fall.

Lily giggled, "Hey guys, have you been waiting long?" she asked.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kyoya asked as he turned his head to the left to look at the girl who had jumped on his back. This caused Lily to giggle once again but before she could answer she heard Haruhi speak behind her, "Hey Lily you do remember you are in a skirt right?"

Lily's faced turned bright red, "Umm I forgot actually," she said as she got down from Kyoya's back.

"Honestly Lily a young woman like yourself shouldn't be running around and jumping on people's backs, especially when you are wearing a skirt." Kyoya said, as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and turned to face her.

Lily looked down and mumbled, "I know sorry," an awkward silence fell on the group. After a moment Haruhi cleared her throat and turned to the others, "SO did you guys pick a movie?" she asked trying to break the silence. All at once the others started saying what movie they wanted to see.

"21 jump street." Said Kauro and Hikaru

"Finding Nemo." Said Honey-senpai

"Love Story." Tamaki said

Haruhi just shook her head," I don't even know why I asked. Well what do you three want to see?" She said as she turned to face the others.

Mori just shrugged his shoulders and put his hand on top of Honey's head giving his vote to what he wanted to see. Kyoya turned to take a look at Haruhi before answering, "21 jump street is fine," he said with a shrug.

"Same here 21 jump street sounds good." Lily answered

"Good now that, that is settled let's go get the tickets." Haruhi said walking over to the window but before she could pay Lily stepped in and asked for seven more tickets and paid for them before anyone could protest.

After passing the tickets out Lily turned to Haruhi, "Do you want to sit next to me?"

"HARU-CHAN sit next to me too ok." Honey yelled. Haruhi just shook her head and smiled as they walked in and began to sit down. Lily was very happy when Kyoya sat down in the seat next to her and her happiness only grew when the lights turned off and the movie started when he reached down and took her hand in his.

***time skip: 150 minutes, end of movie***

"That movie was good." Kauro said

"It was hilarious." Added Hikaru

"It really was good, thank you Lily for inviting us." Honey said

Lily smiled at him before looking to the others," I am glad you all liked it, and thank you for coming with me. Hey so it is only 7:10 do you guys want to do a little window shopping?"

"Why not you already got us to come to a commoner's movie theater might as well go window shopping." Kyoya said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Lily huffed before turning on her heel and walking down the street and around the corner.

'_Stupid jerk he couldn't just say yes and come with me, noooo that would be to easy. Man why am I falling in love with a guy like him? Agggggggggg' _Lily was to wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She didn't see the group of six men coming towards her until it was to late.

A pair of hands grabbed her arms and pinned them to her side while another placed a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Once she was pulled into the alley another guy started tying her hands behind her back while another tied a gag around her mouth. Once done a guy with dark hair pulled out a pocket knife and placed the blade against her throat while pushing her against the alley wall.

"A pretty girl like you should have known better than to be walking around alone at night," he said as trailed his fingers up her thigh playing with the bottom of her skirt.

"Hold on a second, let's do something about this monstrosity that is covering up that amazing rake she has," said the last guy, who looked to have blond hair, he walked over to her with another pocket knife, he cut her shirt down the middle exposing her chest to the men in front of her.

Tears started to form in Lily's eyes as she heard the man give a low whistle," I wonder if they feel as amazing as they look," the blond said as he trailed his fingers along her collar bone before dropping them down and grabbing her left breast in his hand and squeezing it roughly before letting go and laughing. "Go ahead and take you turn I can wait." He said as he walked towards the others to watch.

Lily's eyes turned hard as she saw her chance to escape she brought her knee up and slammed it into his crotch causing him to double over in pain. As she took off towards the end of the alley the other 5 men jumped in to stop her. She managed to land a kick to one of the guys stomachs' sending the man flying towards the end of the alley before the others pinned her down once again, causing her to release a muffled scream of frustration.

But it was in that moment that she heard them, running footsteps and voices screaming "LILY!", right before the first of the men was kicked off her soon followed by another. Sadly her relief was short lived as she felt herself being pulled up and the knife going back to her throat.

"Stop right there or I will slit her throat." As the others did as told a smirk pulled at the man's lips, "You know if you boys wanted to watch all you had to do was ask," as he said as he slide his hand along her thigh and across her stomach pulling open the cut shirt making sure they could see her breast before taking one in his hand and squeezing.

The man smirked at the young men glaring at him, but what he didn't realize was the small blond boy that was there just a moment ago was now gone. Lily noticed Mori give a slight nod and before she knew it the knife was no longer at her throat and the man was laying behind her unconscious with honey-senpai standing over him.

It was in that moment Lily fell to her knees and hunched over to cover herself as best she good. Lily flinched as she felt two pairs of hands one working to undo the rope around her hands and another working on the knot in the gag.

As soon as she was free, she felt a jacket being placed over her shoulders, and without thinking she through her arms around the man in front of her and silently began to cry. After a moment of hesitation he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. After a couple of minutes Honey walked over, "Takashi, we should probably get her into the light and see if she is ok."

"Takashi…" Lily whispered as she looked up and came face to face with Takashi. Lily's faced turned red as she jumped up, pulling the jacket on and zipping it up before bowing, "I am *hiccup* so sorry Mori- *hiccup* senpai I didn't *hiccup* know it was *hiccup* you and I just, *hiccup* I needed to, I…" Lily stopped talking when he placed his hand on her head, "Its ok, we all understand there is no need to be worried or embarrassed." He said before walking over to honey. One by one the others followed until it was just Lily and Kyoya.

Lily looked down out of embarrassment, _'I can't believe I just did that, Kyoya is probably pissed at me.'_ Lily thought to herself before mumbling, "I'm sorry…" Lily stopped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her into his chest.

"I am so glad you are ok. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. Please forgive me." Kyoya said as her brushed Lily's hair off her face, he gently kissed her forehead, before letting go and stepping away. "Come on we need to have you checked out to make sure you are ok." He said as his hand trailed down her arm before taking her hand in his and leading her out of the alley.

After spending 2 hours talking to the police and the doctors at the hospital Lily was finally allowed to go home. As Lily made her way to her room she once again began to cry. _'How could I have been so stupid? Why did I go off on my own like that? How could I have let them get that close to me, I should have sensed them coming. I should have been able to protect myself.' _Lily's mind never stopped running as she climbed into her bed and curled up into a ball under the covers and cried herself to sleep.

***time skip: three days Wednesday***

Host club pov

"Hey so has anyone heard from Lily? She hasn't been to school all week." Asked Tamaki

"No sorry boss we haven't heard from her." said Hikaru

"We haven't seen her either Tama-Chan" said Honey as he stared down at his cake.

"Do you think we should go over and check up on her?" Haruhi asked as she looked around the room and saw all the worried expressions the others had.

Before anyone could answer her question Kyoya spoke up, "There is no need for us all to go over and barge in uninvited. I will go over and check up on her and I will let you know how she is doing," he said as he closed his notebook and placed it back into his bag before getting up and leaving. The others just shrugged and went back to entertaining their guest.

Kyoya's pov

Thirty minutes later Kyoya was standing outside of Lily's house. A minute after he rang the doorbell Damien answered," Oh hey Kyoya you here to see Lily?" he asked as he stepped aside to allow Kyoya to enter. After receiving a nod from Kyoya Damien said, "Well she is up in her room. Just go up the stairs and it is the very last door on the left. Oh and just so you know Dimitri and I have to go out for a bit and the others have been given the week off. So if you need anything you will have to do it yourself," he said as he stepped outside closing the door behind him.

'_Well that makes thinks a lot simpler'_ Kyoya thought as he made his way up the stairs and to Lily's room. "Lily" Kyoya said as he knocked on her door before letting himself in. Kyoya closed the door behind him before beginning to look around for Lily. It didn't take long for him to notice the bump under the covers, shaking his head he walked over and sat down on the bed.

Pulling back the covers he saw Lily curled up in a ball, "Lily are you ok, we haven't seen you in a while and we were worried about you," he said as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

Lily sat up and looked at Kyoya, "Sorry I haven't been getting a lot of sleep. Every time I close my eyes I am back in that alley, I can't get seem to forget," she said as she got up and walked over to the mirror.

Kyoya walked over to Lily and wrapped his arms around her waist before whispering in her ear, "Let me help you forget. Let me replace the bad memories with good ones," he said as he pulled her closer to his chest.

Lily blushed, "How can you help me forget?" she whispered.

Kyoya whispered, "By giving you something better to think about," he said as he slide both hands down her bare legs before gently sliding them back up stopping at the waist band of her shorts, "But I need your permission first. I also need you to know I won't do anything that you don't want to do; all you have to do is tell me to stop."

Lily stood there for a moment before she turned around, "Please help me forget," she whispered as she reached up and pulled his head down and kissed him. For a moment Kyoya just stood there but soon he placed one hand on her lower back pulling her closer to him while the other hand on the back of her head deepening the kiss.

Soon the need for air was to great and they pulled apart. After a split second Kyoya's lips found her neck and he kissed and nibbled on the sensitive skin as he worked his way down to her collar bone before finding their way back to Lily's lips.

Kyoya's hands then started to explore Lily's body, gently sliding his hands up her arms over her shoulders and down her back; Stopping just for a moment to give her butt a squeeze before making their way down her legs and back up, stopping once again to sit on her hips.

"Kyoya please," Lily begged as she grabbed his hand and started to push it up her shirt. Kyoya didn't have to be asked twice as he gently slides his hand along her flat stomach stopping for just a moment before taking her left breast in his hand and gently squeezing it. And before Lily could stop herself she let out a low moan.

Kyoya grinned to himself before bending down and giving her a quick kiss, removing his hands from her body and taking a step back. Lily looked up in confusion, "What are you doing?" she asked as she took his hand in hers.

Kyoya just smiled and pulled her over to the bed, "Come on I think it's time you get some sleep. I will stay with you for as long as you want me here ok," he said as he scooted over on her bed and opening his arms out for her.

Lily smiled and shook her head, "Fine, I guess I will just have to dream about what I thought was going to happen," she said as she climbed in bed and laid her head on Kyoya's chest. Kyoya let out a low chuckle as he settled down next to her, "Sorry but that wasn't what I had planned for today," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Lily giggled and quickly kissed him before laying her head back on his chest, "You promise you will stay for as long as I want?" she asked

"I promise."

"Good because it looks like you will be staying for a while then." She said as she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

"I will forever be by your side, for I am beginning to fall in love with you Lily. And from now on I will make sure nothing ever happens to you again." He whispered to her before falling asleep lying next to her.

* * *

thanks for reading don't forget to review


End file.
